Recently, with respect to an image processing apparatus provided in a company for example, it is often the case that charging is performed based on a use amount of the image processing apparatus for each group or user for the purpose of budget management.
On the other hand, there is diversification of users' demands for services provided by a complex machine (Multi Function Peripheral) (hereinafter, “MFP”) having a plurality of functions such as a copy function, a printing function, and a scanning function. This makes it impossible to perform some processing with use of only the MFP. In view of this, there has been proposed an MFP that is structured to provide a service cooperatively with an external server (service providing apparatus) connected to a network.
For example, the Patent Literature 1 discloses an art relating to a service (pull print service) of downloading desired image data from a contents server on the Internet onto an MFP and printing out the downloaded image data on a recording sheet.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-126881
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-145567